


Hot Morning

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: Her right hand instinctively went to the man’s head, grabbing its hair close to the scalp, almost painfully. Not that Julian minded. Oh, no, he definitely loved it as he let escape an approving whimper from the rather aggressive touch.





	Hot Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble on Tumblr as well: https://eldaryandy.tumblr.com/post/180492765180/hello-i-read-the-scenario-that-you-wrote-with

A soft, low moan escaped through Apprentice’s mouth as a familiar and sweet, oh so sweet, sensation invaded her whole body.

Starting to wake up, Apprentice began feeling a pair of hands running through her tights while a playful, wet muscle played with her sensitive bud.

Finally opening her eyes, Apprentice quickly looked down, seeing a head full of fluffy red-hair between her legs.

“J-Julian…” She moaned his name.

He didn’t respond, instead, he let out a ‘hmmm’ sound against her intimacy, making Apprentice gasp to the sensation of his word’s vibrato.

Her right hand instinctively went to the man’s head, grabbing its hair close to the scalp, almost painfully. Not that Julian minded. Oh, no, he definitely loved it as he let escape an approving whimper from the rather aggressive touch.

Soon enough, Apprentice felt a finger making it’s way inside her, making her body curve and her back lift from the bed.

Her tights clasped Julian’s head in between them, much to the man’s pleasure as he quickened the pace of his ministrations, knowing very well how close she was to cum.

Her body began to tense and her grip on Julian’s hair became harder.

“A-Ah, Julian!” She moaned one last time as her body finally surrendered to the immense pleasure it was feeling, coming undone right there.

Her body trembled and she swear that she could see stars dancing above her.

Julian kept playing with her intimacy until Apprentice stopped trembling. Then, he made his way up, planting soft kisses in her skin, and passionately kissed her, letting the young woman taste herself in his mouth as their tongues played with each other.

“Good morning!” Julian greeted with red cheeks and a  toothy smile once they broke the kiss.

Swiftly, Apprentice rolled the two of them over, provocatively sitting slightly above Julian’s hardened member, making him groan.

“Good morning indeed…” She teased, diving back for another passionate kiss while travelling her hands through Julian’s hairy chest.

The morning had barely started for the two of them… and it promised to be quite a hot one.


End file.
